


When You Are Done

by RoseNox98



Series: Wayward Son 'verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows he's acting like a little bitch, but Dean's taking way too long to get ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Are Done

The steam from the bathroom was starting to seep into their motel room, and Sam huffed.

"Dean!" he yelled in order to be heard over the shower, "Whenever you're done."

He knew he was being, what Dean would call, a little bitch, but he'd been in there for over and hour, and the had to go to the morgue.

The case they were one was clearly something new, and Sam was itching to get started on research. Which he couldn't do until Dean drug himself out of the bathroom so they could look at the bodies.

The shower stopped, thank god, and a moment later the door opened a crack, Dean's head poking out.

His hair was wet and messy, skin still shiny with water, and his eyelashes were dark lines framing the green.

Sam flashed him his best bitchface.

Dean grinned. "I'll be out in a minute, Samantha, hold your horses."

Then he was ducking back into the bathroom, door clicking shut.


End file.
